


Flower boys trio? More like...

by Dincky



Category: B1A4, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dincky/pseuds/Dincky
Summary: KenJinDeul have an sleepover, there they decide their very special nicknames...





	Flower boys trio? More like...

"so from now on we'll be calling you... testicular friend" Seokjin informs after minutes deliberating with Jaehwan 

Junghwan looks upwards and growls "and what are your names?"

"we don't have?" Jaehwan exaggerates a confused/offended look "It's your loser punishment, testicular friend" 

to Junghwan's credit it was unfair, Seokjin always wins the 'catch a marshmallow with your mouth' game as if he had a freaking magnet that attracts stuff to his lips... and well, he helped Jaehwan to win by dropping the bag directly on his face... all of this to force an opportunity to tease him about his balls, he might as well tease his friends back

"but since I'm a good friend-"

"testicular friend" Seokjin corrects

"Very. Testicular" Jaehwan emphasizes his words

And Junghwan eyes hurt because he's rolling them for the millionth time that night, he better get to point right away "...I don't want to leave you guys out of THE FUN, so you" points to Jaehwan "dick friend!" points at Seokjin "you, ass friend!"

"excuse me?" Jaehwan leaves his sitting position dropping carelessly all the snacks he had accumulated on his lap, gets on fours and raises his hips so both of his friends can appreciate and have a good look of his bum "Why is Jin the ass?"

In a second, Junghwan takes the chance and slaps, Jaehwan cries, and Seokjin throws his blanket away and pushes both boys 

"because I deserve it!" he yells and takes the same position Jaehwan had, ass fully on display "I've been doing my squats every fucking day, religiously, this ass right here is the delicious fruit of hard work, i'm sorry I'm not butt-privileged that I didn't born with a pair of watermelons as gluteus maximus!

They burst in laughter 

"you are so dramatic!" 

"Jyan! Jyanny!" Junghwan tries to word up something but his laugh interrupts him "Sorry! You can't fight him, he deserves the gluteus maximus nickname!"

"he does?" Jaehwan approaches a red-eared Seokjin and slaps a well worked ass cheek "he does??!" then the other, and Seokjin does nothing to fight back his moans

...the trio shares a look. A hot make out session ensures

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's unbetaed and short!  
> based/inspired on true events:   
> https://twitter.com/PameMndez/status/922629267258773505?s=19  
> 92liners friendship is life!


End file.
